Broken Chains
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: A sexta temporada está acabando, último dia. Libertação para Jared e Jensen. Algo que ninguém imaginara. Para acalmar o fandom perto do casamento do Jared. PadAckles.


**Broken Chains**

**ShiryuForever94**

Gênero: Vida Real/PadAckles/Slash

Disclaimer: Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que eu existo. Não fazem a menor idéia das loucuras que nós, ficwriters, cometemos com eles e, sinceramente, acho que nem quero que saibam... Esta é uma fanfiction, ou seja, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos

Avisos: Tema adulto, relacionamento homossexual entre homens, por favor não leia, não perca seu tempo, se não é sua praia. Não tenho preconceito com opção sexual de ninguém e adoraria que o mundo fosse mais simples. Sem flammers, baixarias e crises histéricas ok? Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois trata-se de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade.

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfiction slash, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Se não é sua praia, por favor não leia, não me mande ameaças, não me xingue, cada um na sua. Abraços e obrigada. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

Beta: Akane Mitsuko (Tradutora, revisora e amor da minha vida. Babem de inveja XD)

**Localização Temporal: Final da Sexta Temporada**

Song: Anytime – Kelly Clarkson (eu, se fosse vocês, baixava para curtir a fanfic)

Mais uma fanfiction para relaxar o fandom. Foi feita em dois dias de intensa insanidade. Espero que gostem. A localização temporal é final da sexta temporada. Eu fiz curso de futurologia, sabe...

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Aquele dia estava sendo difícil demais. Por tanto tempo estivera cansado, frustrado, apaixonado e encurralado. Quisera sumir dali, mas não havia, então, outro caminho a seguir. Não havia com quem partilhar.

Mas agora?

Um breve sorriso e um suspiro fundo saíram do fundo do coração de Jensen. Por tanto tempo quisera ser apenas uma pessoa comum, mas isso não mais seria possível. Não para Jensen Ackles.

Perseguira tanto o sucesso, com tanto esmero e eficiência, que finalmente o alcançara. Talvez ainda não fosse uma estrela, mas ao menos já obtinha melhores papéis e conseguira renovar aquele contrato com Supernatural em melhores condições. Aliás, era o último dia de seu atual contrato. E não estava nada triste com isso.

Era a última temporada de Supernatural. A sexta temporada por que os fãs tanto ansiaram. Tanto ele quanto Jared haviam feito o melhor que podiam e finalmente iriam sair daquele seriado com a cabeça erguida e o senso de dever cumprido.

Estavam ambos casados, desde o ano anterior e agora, quando o término da filmagem do último episódio se aproximava, Jensen ficava mais e mais nervoso.

Era trabalho demais, tempo de menos e cobranças em excesso. Sem falar na perseguição de alguns fãs fora do normal e de alguns órgãos da imprensa.

Jensen viu Jared chegar com o figurino alterado para aquela parte da filmagem em especial e suspirou. Seu melhor amigo. E algo mais.

Muito mais. Olharam-se como se houvesse mil palavras a serem ditas e Jensen arqueou um lado da boca, num quase sorriso. Jared baixou a cabeça com um sorriso leve também.

O diretor gritou, chamando-os. Mais nove horas de gravação, no mínimo...

Quedas, efeitos de sangue, tiros, facadas. Uma luxação em um braço, um corte numa sobrancelha. A filmagem finalmente terminara e Jensen estava um caco. Era a última cena, a última... Olhou para Jared como se fosse uma espécie de anticlímax.

- "Última cena, Jay. Nem acredito." Jensen tentou sorrir, mas estava nervoso.

- "Eu também não acredito, mas creio que finalmente..." Jared esperou sua maquiagem ser retocada, as roupas serem ajustadas. – "Vamos conseguir."

Jensen e Jared haviam esperado tanto tempo por aquilo tudo. Acima de tudo, o amor deles havia feito com que prosseguissem. Precisavam do sucesso, da alavanca em suas carreiras.

O casamento de ambos, com Danneel e Genevieve, melhorara um tanto as coisas com a imprensa e com os agentes, mas em outros aspectos piorara demais. Já não podiam mais sair juntos como antigamente, embora jamais tivessem parado de se ver.

Compromissos profissionais, carreira, imagem, patrocinadores.

E as mulheres que não amavam...

- "Corta! Edita. Perfeito, rapazes." A voz do diretor soou novamente, agora com uma nota de tristeza, talvez pesar. – "Acabamos. É o fim, gente..."

Houve algum burburinho no set. Era a despedida de todos por ali. Era o final da temporada, da série, de toda aquela convivência dos últimos seis anos.

Havia sim algumas lágrimas e, ao mesmo tempo, dois protagonistas se olhavam tão intensamente que parecia que não havia mais ninguém por ali.

Como se movidos por uma mola que os arremessara um contra o outro, Jared e Jensen se abraçaram fortemente, ainda sob os holofotes, num carinho imenso. Alguns daqueles que estavam no set começaram a bater palmas. Isso não intimidou os dois texanos, que permaneceram abraçados mais um pouco.

- "Eu não acredito que conseguimos." Jared falava sem parar. – "Jen..." Murmurou baixinho, sentindo o coração bater forte.

- "Nós somos ótimos. Tenho certeza que ficará perfeito e agora..." Jensen separou-se do outro com alguma dificuldade. Os olhares se cruzaram.

O poder dos patrocinadores do seriado agora seria praticamente nulo. As exigências contratuais deles haviam sido todas cumpridas, não havia mais cenas, nem entrevistas ensaiadas. Mais algumas convenções, sim, mas não era mais tão sufocante assim. Havia algo muito bom e muito ruim naquilo tudo.

O desconhecido de não terem ainda outro seriado para fazerem, o medo de perderem tudo que haviam construído juntos.

- "Vamos tomar um café?" Jensen completou a frase que iniciara antes e apontou a pequena mesa com um monte de comida, sucos e tudo o mais. Era tarde, estava frio. Cinco graus ou menos. O respirar de ambos fazendo fumaça surgir na frente das bocas entreabertas.

- "Jensen, eu adoraria beijar você loucamente, agora." Padalecki murmurou apenas para o outro ouvir.

- "Somente mais uma hora ou duas. Você trouxe os papéis?" Jensen estava elétrico, nervoso, passava as mãos pelos cabelos a toda hora e pegou um imenso copo de café, bebendo o conteúdo com sofreguidão.

- "Eu trouxe tudo, tudo que sempre quisemos. Está no meu trailer." Padalecki respondeu com um suspiro de alívio. – "Eu realmente não acredito..."

- "Hei, rapazes, estou aqui como pediram." Eric Kripke sorria vestido num terno azul marinho que lhe caía muito bem. – "Podem esclarecer o mistério todo?"

- "Você também?" Jim Beaver riu. Também pusera um terno escuro e chegava acompanhado de Mark Pelegrino.

- "Olá. Que bom que puderam vir." Jared abriu um lindo sorriso e olhou para Jensen. Daquele jeito...

Jim Beaver arregalou os olhos. Fazia tempo que não os via se olhando DAQUELE jeito. Era quase fogo puro. Os olhos de Jensen faiscavam em verde intenso, os de Jared pareciam ter luz própria.

- "Boa noite, rapazes. Parece que tudo finalmente terminou. Olha, não foi fácil vir para Vancouver, sabiam?" Alona Tal vestia um lindo terno de seda azul claro e sorria abertamente. – "Não vão me contar por que fui trazida aqui com passagem paga, com hotel reservado e com um convite para uma cerimônia de encerramento de que ninguém ficou sabendo?" A loira que interpretara Jo Harvelle estava mesmo bem bonita.

Jared riu para ele alegremente, feliz como uma criança, e apontou para Jensen.

- "Jen é melhor nisso que eu. Preciso ir me trocar."

- "JAY!" Jensen olhou o namorado e melhor amigo com espanto. Ele não ia deixá-lo...

- "Parece que vamos ter uma festa." Michael Rosenbaum chegou vestido também de terno, como Jensen pedira. Atrás dele vinham Kristin Kreuk e Tom Welling, acompanhado de sua esposa.

- "Obrigado por virem. Poderiam ir para o galpão principal da locação? Acho que não vai demorar muito não." Jensen estava vermelho, olhou para Eric Kripke que estava com um sorriso enigmático no rosto.

- "Onde está o Misha?" Jim Beaver perguntou. – "Ele me telefonou me fazendo jurar por tudo que traria quase todo mundo que eu pudesse achar. Vocês enlouqueceram? Trouxeram tanta gente..."

Jim apontou o pessoal que chegava pelas entradas do set. Estavam lá Lauren Cohen, Samantha Ferris, Mark Pellegrino, Matthew Cohen, Rob Benedict, Richard Speight Jr., Jake Abel e até Sandy McCoy que chegara com o marido, calma e bonita como sempre. Ela mereceu um abraço especial de Jensen. Parecia uma pequena reunião.

- "Que bom que veio, Sandy. Jared explicou tudo a você?" Jensen sorria para a ex-noiva e amiga de Jay.

- "Estou tão... Feliz." Sandy sorria de maneira meiga. Apresentou seu marido a Jensen e então saiu indo para o galpão. Tinha um importante papel naquela noite.

- "Não me disse onde Misha se enfiou." Jim viu os grupos se formarem, alguns conversarem. Viu surgir Phil Sgriccia, Ben Edlund e até Robert Singer. Todos estavam de terno. Parecia algo grande.

- "Misha está no galpão, terminando umas coisas. Podem ir para lá, por favor? Eu vou tomar um banho e..." Jensen estava tão nervoso que derrubou o café no chão e riu sem graça. Viu seu agente, David, chegar com duas pastas de couro preto e entregar a ele com ar de desaprovação.

- "Tem certeza do que está fazendo? Levamos um tempo para arrumar as coisas e..."

- "Chega David, pra mim chega disso tudo. Leve nossos amigos para o galpão. Está bem?" Jensen olhou para Jim Beaver com os olhos cheios de água. – "Jim, eu e Jay..."

- "Ora, veja só... Você realmente..." Jim se aproximou e abraçou Jensen que parecia um menininho pequeno no seu primeiro aniversário. – "Foi por isso que me pediu para trazer..."

- "Foi. Eu realmente vou fazer isso." Jensen riu mais abertamente e suspirou. Soltou-se do abraço e saiu correndo para seu trailer.

- "Pode nos esclarecer?" Michael Rosenbaum estava meio aturdido.

- "Vamos para o galpão, vão entender." Jim Beaver sorria. Estava feliz pelos amigos.

Havia ao menos cinqüenta pessoas no galpão. Não havia muito conforto, nem estava muito decorado. Apenas uma pequena mesa, coberta com uma toalha branca, um homem sentado numa cadeira atrás dela com semblante calmo, castiçais com velas, um livro preto em cima da mesma mesa, algumas cadeiras.

Havia muitos balões brancos, um tapete vermelho pequeno, algumas flores. Jarros prontos comprados em alguma floricultura. Não era exuberante, nem era muito chique, era apenas alegre e emanava paz.

De outro lado, uma mesa grande, onde se podia ver um bolo branco de dois andares, copos descartáveis, bandejas de salgados e doces.

- "Ei, é uma festa?" Tom Welling perguntou, notando que Robert Singer, Eric Kripke, Bem Edlund, Chad Michael Murray e, ficou pasmado, Wentworth Miller, estavam por ali. Todos impecavelmente vestidos.

- "Isso não é o que estou pensando, é?" Michael Rosenbaum olhou o bolo com curiosidade. Era bonito, circular, dois andares e... – "MEU DEUS!" Começou a rir e abraçou-se a Jim Beaver. – "Eu não acredito!"

- "Não entendi." Falou Kristin Kreuk, com apoio de Tom Welling.

- "Vai entender logo." Jim Beaver sorriu e foi atrás de Misha Collins que parecia bem nervoso andando de um lado ao outro, com sua mulher a tiracolo, arrumando copos, pondo balões, pegando algumas cadeiras simples e pequenas mesas de bar que conseguira emprestadas.

- "Ei, Misha, tudo bem?" Jim Beaver perguntou, e agora sorria abertamente.

- "Está sim! Faltam... Dez minutos!" Pegou um microfone e soprou, testando o som. – "Ei, pessoal, quem quiser, por favor, se sente. Já vamos ter novidades..."

Então a porta do galpão se abriu e Jared Padalecki entrou. Estava... Incrível! Os fios castanhos bem penteados e ao mesmo tempo bagunçados. Vestia um smoking totalmente branco e parecia realmente um anjo. Não conseguia olhar para ninguém e ria nervosamente, praticamente correu pelo pequeno tapete vermelho e ficou em pé na frente da mesa enquanto o juiz de paz que fora chamado ficava de pé.

- "Senhoras e Senhores, por favor, de pé. Estamos aqui para o casamento de Jared Tristan Padalecki com Jensen Ross Ackles. Estimo que todos saibam que pelas leis do Canadá, o casamento de pessoas do mesmo sexo é amplamente legal e aceito. E, para constar, os dois apresentaram as certidões de divórcio de suas respectivas esposas.

Katie Cassidy chegou com ar de quem havia corrido um pouco para não se atrasar, seguida por Jeffrey Dean Morgan e mal tiveram tempo de bater palmas juntamente com todo mundo.

Jared sorria com vontade de chorar. Aquilo não podia realmente estar acontecendo, podia? Tinham sido tão loucos, tinham decidido tudo de chofre, realmente iriam fazer daquele jeito, no fim das gravações, sem muito alarde, apenas para os amigos.

Então, após as palavras, houve uma explosão de burburinho e de palavras de surpresa. Mas tudo praticamente cessou quando uma melodia começou a se ouvir e então a voz grave e muito séria soou nas caixas de som...

_Anytime you feel_

_Quando quer que você sentir_

_Like you just can't hold on_

_Como se você não pudesse mais agüentar_

_Just hold on to my love_

_Apenas se agarre ao meu amor_

_And I'll help you be strong_

_E eu irei ajudá-lo a ser forte_

Era Jensen.

Com o microfone à frente da boca perfeita, também vestido todo de branco, com a voz falhando vez por outra, apareceu na porta, andando calmamente pelo tapete vermelho.

Jared paralisou na hora. O sorriso grudou-se em sua boca e não saiu mais. Sua respiração aumentou loucamente e sentiu os olhos ficarem cheios de água.

Não sabia que Jensen iria fazer aquilo. O texano de Dallas podia ser surpreendente. E como podia...

Jay conhecia aquela música. Jensen a pusera várias e várias vezes para ouvirem. Só não imaginava que seria a trilha de seu casamento.

_But you're so afraid to lose_

_Mas você tem tanto medo de perder_

_And baby I can't reach your heart_

_E, querido, eu não consigo alcançar seu coração_

_I can't face this world_

_Eu não posso enfrentar este mundo_

_It's keeping us apart_

_Que está nos mantendo separados_

_When I could be the one to show you_

_Quando eu poderia ser aquele a te mostrar_

_Everything you missed before_

_Tudo que você perdeu antes_

_Just hold on now_

_Apenas espere agora_

_Cause I could be the one to give you more (let you know)_

_Porque eu poderia ser aquele que irá lhe dar mais (deixe-os saber)_

Sem tirar os olhos de Jared, Ackles caminhava a passos calmos, ouvindo as palmas soando e rindo quando conseguia. Não quis se preocupar se fazia o papel de noiva entrando pela "nave" da "igreja", não dava a mínima. Concentrava-se na letra da música que escolhera e tentava não errar, nem perder o tom, mas sua voz falhava, seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas e logo cantava com ofegos e soluços no meio das palavras.

Os próximos versos reproduziam tanto como se sentia que teve medo de não conseguir dizê-los. Quantas vezes ensaiara aquilo? Quantos dias pensara se estava louco? Quantas coisas agüentara de tanta gente? Quanto mais suportaria sem Jared em sua vida para sempre?

Nem mais um dia.

Nunca mais.

Nunca mais sem Jared...

_Anytime you need love baby_

_Quando quer que você precisar de amor, querido_

_I'm on your side (yeah)_

_Eu estou ao seu lado_

_Just let me be the one that can make it all right_

_Apenas deixe-me ser aquele que pode fazer tudo dar certo_

_(I can make it all right)_

_(Eu posso fazer tudo dar certo)_

_Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart_

_Quando quer que você precisar de amor, querido, você está em meu coração_

_I can make it all right_

_Eu posso fazer tudo dar certo_

Agora Jensen chorava. Simplesmente chorava. Os olhos verdes estavam avermelhados e sua voz falhava a cada palavra dita. Precisava tanto daquilo. Ambos precisavam. Foram quantos anos? Desde... Nem se lembrava mais. Simplesmente haviam se apaixonado. Não podia ser errado, não era errado. Que as convenções do mundo impedissem o amor de ambos parecia tão injusto!

Conseguiu cantar até que de maneira afinada. Não era bem seu tom de música, mas conseguiu dar a mensagem. Viu Misha sorrir. Escolhera-o como padrinho, afinal de contas o ator de Boston sempre os incentivara. Sandy McCoy sorria, seria a madrinha.

Ackles se aproximou mais um tanto de Jared e ficou frente a frente com ele. Os olhos azul esverdeados de Padalecki brilhavam como duas contas de ouro implantadas no rosto que Jensen amava, simplesmente amava...

Ackles não conseguiu cantar com tanta afinação, mas sussurrou a música, precisava dizer a ele...

_I look into your eyes, and I feel it coming through_

_Eu olho em seus olhos, e eu sinto isso vindo_

_And I can't help but want you more than I want to_

_E eu não posso evitar te querer mais que eu gostaria de querer_

_So baby take all of your fears, and cast them all on me_

_Então querido pegue todos os seus medos, despeje-os todos sobre mim_

_'Cause all I ever wanted is just to make you see_

_Porque tudo que eu sempre quis é apenas fazer você enxergar_

_That I could be the one to give you_

_Que eu poderia ser aquele que a te dar_

_All that you've been searching for_

_Tudo que você tem procurado_

_Just hold on to my love, and baby let me give you more_

_Apenas agarre-se ao meu amor, e querido me deixe dar mais a você_

_You know, anytime_

_Você sabe, a qualquer tempo_

- "Eu te amo, Jensen..." Padalecki tirou o microfone da mão de Jensen e, numa voz pior que uma taquara rachada, tentou terminar a música. Não com muito sucesso, mas estava feliz demais. Viu Jensen abrir aquele sorriso maravilhoso dele, as pequenas ruguinhas ao redor dos olhos, o respirar forte que aparecia sob o smoking branco como neve. Estava tão estupidamente feliz!

O casamento de Padalecki com Genevieve até tivera bons momentos, mas era amizade, não era amor, não era aquele tipo de amor. Era tão diferente do que ele sentia só de olhar para Jensen. Tantos anos...

Céus.

Padalecki parou de pensar e fechou os olhos, tentando não fazer feio. Era seu casamento com o amor de sua vida, afinal.

_Anytime you need love baby_

_Quando quer que você precisar de amor, querido_

_I'm on your side (yeah)_

_Eu estou ao seu lado_

_Just let me be the one that can make it all right_

_Apenas deixe-me ser aquele que pode fazer tudo dar certo_

_(I can make it all right)_

_(Eu posso fazer tudo dar certo)_

_Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart_

_Quando quer que você precisar de amor, querido, você está em meu coração_

_I can make it all right_

_Eu posso fazer tudo dar certo_

Jensen aproximou-se e encostou sua cabeça no peito largo de Padalecki, sentindo o abraço dele com uma das mãos. Estava tão feliz que não estava acreditando. Trouxera os papéis do divórcio na última hora. Tinha sido difícil convencer Danneel. Ao fim de tudo, o que mais o deixava indócil era a sensação de que perderia Jared se continuassem com tantas mentiras.

Haviam planejado tudo com cuidado. Em silêncio. Misha acabara entrando na história, pois daquele homem era quase impossível ocultar algo, afinal de contas trabalhavam por horas a fio.

Ergueu o rosto apenas para sentir o olhar terno e quente de Jared que entoava o final da música da pior maneira possível, mas Jensen não ligava. O que precisava era ouvir sobre aquele amor. O restante não importava, não mais...

_Now there's no way out_

_Agora não existe mais saída_

_And I can't help the way I feel_

_E eu não posso mais evitar a maneira como me sinto_

_Cause baby all the fire_

_Porque querido, todo o fogo_

_And I'll be waiting right here_

_E eu estarei esperando bem aqui_

_You know my love is real_

_Você sabe que meu amor é real_

E Padalecki repetiu alto no microfone que seu amor era real e Michael Rosenbaum assobiou, feliz.

- "Sim, eu sei." Jensen sorriu e deu um beijo no rosto de Padalecki, leve e terno, entrelaçando os dedos das mãos de ambos, com um suspiro.

- "Estamos aqui reunidos..."

O Juiz de Paz nem esperou e começou a cerimônia. O burburinho diminuiu um pouco, mas não parou. Estavam estupefatos que aquilo estivesse acontecendo mesmo. Misha sorria feito um bobo apaixonado, segurando no braço de Sandy McCoy que também tinha a felicidade estampada no rosto. Aqueles dois...

Ela sempre soubera que Jared amava Jensen. Apenas era difícil para ambos. Vira Jared perder a luz com tantas histórias e tantos boatos, mas Jensen sempre estivera lá para seu ex-noivo. Ela não tinha mágoa alguma. Jared merecia ser feliz.

Os atores que já haviam trabalhado com aqueles dois não ficaram tão surpresos assim, afinal de contas, todo mundo falava um tanto e suspeitava mais ainda.

- "As alianças, por favor?" O Juiz de Paz perguntou e um compenetrado e nervoso Jim Beaver surgiu com uma caixa de veludo branco e entregou as alianças para Jensen. Eram de ouro branco com um filete de ouro amarelo no meio.

- "Podem fazer seus votos." O Juiz anunciou fazendo sinal para que todos se sentassem. Era um momento solene e geralmente emocionante.

Jensen pegou o microfone e mordeu os lábios algumas vezes.

- "Jay, não sou tão bom nisso como você e preferi escrever ou ia ser um vexame..." Jensen pegou um cartão no bolso enquanto alguns riam. Sua voz estava emocionada e séria.

- "Antes de conhecer você eu ainda procurava algo que eu não sabia o que era, mas sabia que algo faltava em minha vida. Então eu o conheci e levei algum tempo para entender os motivos por que ficava tão tolo perto de você ou porque sorria feito um tonto quando você chegava." Jensen sorriu para Jared que ficou levemente vermelho e sorriu de volta.

- "Quando me apaixonei por você, toda minha noção de segurança se foi e eu me vi frente a um desafio maior que tudo que já enfrentara antes. Você não era como qualquer outra pessoa que eu conhecia e até hoje dou graças por isso ou teria sido impossível que me compreendesse." Jensen falava pausadamente, sua voz grossa e firme era ouvida em todo o galpão.

Jared piscou os olhos várias vezes, estava emocionado e concordava com o que o outro dizia. A vida de ambos mudara totalmente depois que se haviam conhecido.

- "Sabe, Jared, não somos tão diferentes quanto possa parecer, embora tenhamos temperamentos diferentes. Talvez por isso nos entendamos tão bem. Nossos valores são aproximados, tivemos praticamente a mesma criação. Até nisso o destino foi caprichoso. Você tinha que ser um bendito texano antiquado!" Jensen riu e foi acompanhado por Jared.

- "O essencial é que somos leais e tentamos não magoar quem amamos. Eu sei que isso pode acontecer, somos humanos e, quanto antes compreendermos que a vida não vai ser um paraíso, mas apenas será nossa vida, melhor poderemos nos preparar para sermos o apoio um do outro e a pessoa especial em que procurar amor, amizade e segurança, porque é assim que eu vejo você." Os olhos de Jensen brilhavam imensamente e ele suspirou antes de falar o próximo trecho, com a voz embargada.

- "Você é meu amor, meu amigo e meu porto seguro." Jensen pôs tanta emoção na frase que alguns da platéia começaram a ficar emocionados. Os olhos de ambos estavam como que grudados e o coração de Jensen batia loucamente.

- "Sabe que houve piadas sobre quando nós nos conhecemos, mas sabe também que causamos impressão um no outro por motivos que só descobriríamos mais tarde."

Jared riu baixo e segurou a mão de Jensen com cuidado, dando um beijo na palma da mão do outro. Era verdade, a história de Jensen ter dito que Jared era tremendamente gostoso correra a internet.

- "Quando não estou com você, Jay, sinto falta de seu sorriso, de sua voz, de sua bagunça, de seu jeito de ver o que de melhor há em mim e de ter uma visão do mundo que me faz ter esperanças de ser totalmente feliz. Mas, o principal é que quando você não está eu sinto falta de ser quem sou quando estou com você..." Jensen engoliu algumas lágrimas e fechou os olhos por instantes.

- "Jen..." Padalecki suspirou. Seu namorado estava fazendo-o ficar ainda mais apaixonado, se fosse possível.

– "Não posso prever o futuro, mas posso prometer agora, perante nossos amigos, que eu vou honrar nosso compromisso, porque lutamos muito para estarmos aqui. Pretendo que este seja meu último casamento, pois é com você que quero passar o tempo que Deus achar que tenho neste mundo, simplesmente por que eu amo como você ri, como você fala e adoro seu jeito com os animais, suas preocupações com um mundo melhor e também porque me sinto uma pessoa melhor quando estamos juntos."

Jensen parou de falar para morder de leve os lábios, tentando não chorar. O silêncio não era quebrado por sequer um burburinho ou outro. Todos ali pareciam hipnotizados pelo momento.

- "E, Jared, sei que nosso compromisso, nosso casamento, durará, porque somos sobretudo amigos, muito amigos. E eu te amo..." Jensen pegou a aliança e olhou com amor puro nos olhos verdes como jade.

Jared soluçou baixinho, emocionado. Pegou o microfone enquanto Jensen colocava a aliança na mão esquerda do seu co-protagonista e começou a falar.

- "Não sou bom nisso, Jen. Sou bom quando estou com você. Posso rir e brincar, mas meu coração só fica bem e feliz com você. Não gosto de ficar fazendo promessas, pois elas podem ser quebradas. Quero construir nosso casamento com sinceridade, a mesma sinceridade que não pudemos ter ao longo desses anos todos, mas agora chega. Eu não vou mais mentir. Eu quero estar com você. Sempre quis..." Jared engoliu em seco, nervoso e fechou os olhos.

- "Eles são incríveis." Michael Rosenbaum comentou com Tom Welling que suspirou.

- "São mesmo. Pelo menos dessa vez vai dar certo." Welling comentou e sorriu. Gostava de Jensen. Era bom amigo.

- "Tudo começou com amizade, como deveria ser. Meu amor por você foi sendo construído e não forçado. Eram olhares, palavras e gestos. Era sua presença firme e ao mesmo tempo calma, Jen. Você ganhou minha confiança e, mais tarde, meu amor. Eu vejo em você alguém em quem confiar e vejo alguém que eu gostaria de ser. Centrado e correto." Jared girava a aliança na mão, mordia os lábios e tentava ficar calmo.

Vã tentativa. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou. Tinha que dizer tudo que planejara...

- "Temos defeitos, nós dois temos, mas sabemos lidar com eles. Eu quero me casar com você, quero construir algo com você. Prometo honrar nosso compromisso com todo meu coração e minha alma. E isso inclui brigar com você de vez em quando. Simplesmente porque amor perfeito é aquele que dá certo para quem está no relacionamento." Jared parou de falar com um engasgo na voz e soluçou mais forte, emocionado demais para não chorar. Pegou a aliança e colocou na mão de Jensen, mal se agüentando de tanta emoção.

- "Que coisa linda! Estou emocionada!" Alona Tal tinha os olhos vidrados de lágrimas. – "Nunca pensei que veria esse dia chegar."

- "Nem eu." Jeffrey Dean Morgan estava se sentindo um tanto pai deles, afinal... Aliás, onde estava a família deles?

- "Desculpe, Jen, se eu não fiz um grande discurso. Apenas... Ora, eu te amo..." Jared deixou algumas lágrimas caírem.

- "Anytime you need Love, babe, I am on your side." Foi a resposta de Jensen com um trecho da música.

- "Ouvidos os votos, postas as alianças, solicito aos noivos que assinem a competente certidão, bem como as testemunhas, Sandra Christina McCoy e Misha Dmitri Tippens K... Er..."

- "Krushnic, mas pode falar apenas Misha Collins." O ator de Boston sorriu, seguindo para assinar o livro após Jensen e Jared.

Jensen sentiu os olhos úmidos de lágrimas e entregou a caneta para Jared com um sorriso como nunca se vira.

Jared assinou o registro como se não estivesse acreditando e começou a rir pelos cotovelos, como uma criança feliz.

O juiz de paz conferiu as assinaturas e pediu silêncio.

- "Cumpridas todas as formalidades, eu declaro que Jensen Ross Ackles e Jared Tristan Padalecki estão casados."

Ninguém soube quem começou, mas palmas foram ouvidas. Logo todos estavam de pé, aplaudindo.

- "Parabéns, rapazes." Sandra McCoy sorriu abraçando Jared e depois Jensen, seguida de Misha que sorria feliz. Eram seus amigos afinal.

- "Não vai beijar o noivo?" Jeffrey Dean Morgan berrou para ser ouvido e viu uma interrogação se formar no rosto de Jared que deu a mão à Jensen como se numa pergunta.

E, de novo, fizeram aquilo de novo.

Um arquear de sobrancelha de Jensen, um sorriso de Jared, um olhar meigo de Jensen, uma inclinação da cabeça de Jared.

Estavam conversando.

- "Planeta terra para Jared e Jensen! Queremos comer!" Michael Rosenbaum estava que não cabia em si de alegria.

Jared não ligava mais para coisa alguma. Puxou Jensen para si e olhou-o profundamente, dentro dos olhos verdes tão lindos. Passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos, num carinho e, incrível, todo mundo fez silêncio.

Jensen fechou os olhos e suspirou. Jared desceu os lábios sobre os do outro, devagar, abraçando-o, inclinando-se sobre ele, era mais alto afinal.

Nunca ninguém tinha visto...

Os dois...

Não daquele jeito.

Aos beijos, abraçados daquele jeito. Os olhos fechados, os corpos juntos, tão... Bonito.

Jensen subiu as mãos pelo rosto de Padalecki, num suave carinho, sentindo as mãos dele se fechando em suas costas. Estava... Casado!

Separaram-se com o olhar mais perfeito do mundo e se viraram, sob aplausos.

As correntes ruíram. As prisões.

Eram apenas dois homens que se amavam.

* * *

Nota: Será que vocês, que apóiam PadAckles, podem se pronunciar sobre a fanfic? XD Se forem bonzinhos, faço a lua de mel. Querem? Me contem. Beijos.


End file.
